¡Vuelve a casa, Amelié Snape!
by MariSeverus
Summary: Bueno, digamos que Amelié tiene ambas culturas arraigadas en ella, gracias a sus padres. Y melindrosa como ninguna. Pero lo que se le ocurre esta vez, es el colmo para Snape.


Disclaimer: Solo es mío el OC y la historia. Personajes de JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape estaba pensando que un día iba a terminar con toda la cabellera canosa e incluso, aquella que no se pudiera ver bajo la ropa. Los vellos de su piel. Miraba a Hermione, mientras iba de un lado al otro y suspiraba, recelosa.<p>

Se lo había advertido. Que no prestara atención a su hija, resultaba ser una de las peores consecuencias. Considerando que podía terminar embarazada, violada o qué diablos. ¡Lo que fuera! Mientras estaba sentado en el sofá, viéndola ir y venir, pensaba que terminaría haciendo un surco en el suelo.

— ¡Y tú no le pones un límite! Tenías que decirle que podía irse con sus amigas a aquella fiesta. ¡Mira la hora que es y ella no ha regresado aún!

Hermione se había mordido el labio inferior y sonreía a modo de disculpa. ¡Claro, siempre la madre buena y él el padre regañón y abusivo!

Se levantó del sofá donde llevaba hora y media esperando y con un suspiro de frustración, se detuvo junto a Hermione Granger, su esposa y la contempló en silencio.

— Será mejor que me digas a dónde se fue o yo mismo voy a averiguarlo.

— Dijo que estaría con Lily en su fiesta de cumpleaños, Severus. ¿A dónde más podría haberse ido?

Snape meditó.

Muchos lugares. Conociéndola. Su hija decía que los muggles se divertían más que los magos y solía frecuentar pizzerías y esas estupideces muggles.

Y eso lo enloquecía. Lo volvía insoportable, según sus palabras. ¡Pero él tenía que hacerlo! ¡Protegerla de todos esos muggles asesinos y descuartizadores!

O lo que fuera.

— Cálmate, Severus. Ella solo está en esa edad de salir, de divertirse.

— ¡Tiene quince años! A su edad yo no hacía esas cosas.

— Claro que no. Si Voldemort tomaba todo tu tiempo.

Snape la miró de mala gana.

— ¡Claro, ahora échame la culpa!

Hermione negó con la cabeza, mientras Snape la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Esa tonta discusión no los iba a llevar a algún lugar más que al tribunal y al divorcio. Inspiró, relajándose, gesticulizando lo que había aprendido en yoga.

Como relajarse.

— Severus, esta discusión sin sentido no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Será mejor que busquemos a Amelié y todo estará bien. La castigaré, te lo prometo. Seré lo más severa que pueda con ella. ¿De acuerdo?

Snape la había escuchado, pero solo la mitad. Sabía que Hermione era más blanda que el relleno de una calabaza. Por más que intentaba mostrar el "duro" exterior que tenía. ¡Tenía años haciendo eso con Amelié! Estaba acostumbrado.

— Como sea. ¡Déjame eso a mí! La sorprenderé.

Lo observó desaparecer y se dijo a sí misma, en medio del salón, que Amelié estaba en grandes problemas.

Severus Snape se preguntaba, en qué desagradable lugar la iba a encontrar esa vez. Mientras se reagrupaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un barrio de poca monta, mala muerte o como se llamara. El término que fuera. Estaba de pie junto a un enorme local, lleno de luces, con un letrero que no alcanzaba a leer. Había una enorme fila y un también enorme hombre, custodiando la entrada del lugar.

Preparó su varita.

— Con permiso...quítese del medio.

Pero aquel hombre no se había quitado.

— ¿A dónde cree usted que va? ¿Es que es especial acaso? ¡Haga la fila como todos!

Y muchos, afuera, lo abucheaban mientras él observaba al hombre con rabia. ¡Podía embrujarlo, sí! Pero no, no debía. Podía ir a Azkaban por ello.

Estúpidas leyes.

Caminó refunfuñando hasta detenerse al final de la fila y bien, se quedó allí de pie, mientras avanzaba tan lentamente que creía que terminaría de envejecer y morir allí, mientras esperaba poder entrar.

Luego de dos horas, pudo llegar a la puerta. Antes de entrar, el hombre lo detenía y Severus se preguntaba qué diablos podía ser ahora.

Pues estuvo a punto de golpearlo; en cuanto el hombre lo tocó entre las piernas, mientras lo revisaba. Lo dejó pasar con una seña y Snape lo observó por unos fugaces segundos, antes de entrar y continuar insultándolo.

Algo que terminaba con "desagradable masa de músculos maloliente".

Era malo para insultar.

No se podía ni caminar...¡o ver! La música era extremadamente ruidosa y lastimaba sus oídos. Las personas estaban muy juntas, en actitudes libidinosas. ¡Casi desarmándose! No sabía qué carajo estaban haciendo, hasta que escuchó lo que una jovencita que seguro tenía menos edad que Amelié, había dicho.

"Vamos a bailar, cariño".

¿Eso era bailar? Eso era frotarse los unos a otros, hasta sacar grasa con sus cuerpos tan juntos. O que de una forma u otra, tuvieran sexo sin desvestirse.

Quién sabía. ¡Esos muggles inventaban unas cosas! Seguro Amelié aparecía embarazada al día siguiente.

¡Estaba por matarla!

— ¡Amelié!— gritaba por todas partes, pero dudaba que escuchara alguien con aquel ruido. Además, ella era inconfundible. Su cabello rizado como el de su madre, pintado de _"n"_ colores y con una pinta de...

Mejor se ahorraba la expresión.

— ¡Amelié! ¡Maldición, ¿dónde diablos te metes? ¡Sé que estás aquí y...!

Retrocedía, tratando de cubrir todos los ángulos. Y mientras retrocedía, había chocado con una chica que había comenzado a maldecirlo, porque le había derramado su bebida. Encima de su corta camiseta que...

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Amelié Jane Snape Granger! ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza, para venir a un sitio tan sucio como este?

La jovencita suspiró, mientras sus amigos la observaban con curiosidad y Lily trataba de no echarse a reír ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Papá, baja la voz y deja de llamarme de esa forma!

— ¡Así es como te llamas y ahora nos vamos!— dijo, mientras trataba de sostener su brazo entre tantas personas.— ¿Y a qué diablos hueles? ¿Qué estabas tomando?

Antes de que continuara quejándose, se dio cuenta de que sostenía otro brazo. Era una joven que ante su "invitación equivocada" comenzaba a bailar muy cerca suyo y eso comenzaba a exasperarlo. Retrocedió, tratando de evitarlo y había chocado con un hombre alto a quién también le había derramado la bebida.

Encima de su novia.

— ¡¿Quieres pelear?

— ¡Yo no quiero pelear...! ¡Solo he venido por mi hija!

Pero el hombre estaba dispuesto a pelear. Severus se había llevado las manos tras la espalda, mientras Amelié pasaba entre las personas, nerviosa.

— ¡Papá, cuidado!

Pero Severus esquivaba los golpes, sin mover un dedo.

¿Por qué?

Amelié bajó la vista hacia sus manos, sostenía su varita entre ellas y el hombre parecía lento y algo atontado.

— Ebrio y tonto, más fácil para confundir.

— ¡Deje de moverse!

— Yo no me estoy moviendo. — contestó Snape con malicia, apenas dándole un empujón al mareado hombre. Que cayó al suelo, mientras su novia corría a socorrerlo. — ¡Andando, Amelié!

No tuvo más opción que asentir y caminar hacia su padre. Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Snape pasaba entre los presentes.

Pero antes de irse, sintió una mano en su hombro y se dio la vuelta.

El hombre estaba tras él y le había atinado un puñetazo. Amelié había gritado, mientras Snape perdía el equilibrio y se sostenía de una columna. Su nariz sangraba y tan pronto se dio cuenta de ello, parecía que el viejo gruñón había vuelto.

De nuevo, palabras de su hija.

— No, papá...¡por favor! No quiero que te lastime.

— Sí, ¡hágale caso y váyase! Espero que su hija sea más inteligente que usted y más bonita!

¡Nadie se metía con su familia! Menos con su hija.

— ¡Discúlpate con ella o te haré tragar cada uno de tus dientes!

— Quiero verte intentarlo, ¡viejo dinosaurio!

Y de un momento a otro, Snape se había arrojado a una pelea en un club nocturno. Puños iban y venían, su varita ya no importaba.

Lo bueno de estar sobrio era que tenía mejores reflejos.

Y lo hubiera molido a golpes, de no haber escuchado un estridente sonido en las afueras.

— ¡Oh no, papá! Es la policía. ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Bien, perfecto.

Y Amelié había regresado a casa y Hermione sonreía, abrazándola y mirándola de forma algo severa. La jovencita había regresado cabizbaja y mirando a su madre con cierta preocupación.

— Amelié, ¿dónde está tu padre?

— Pues... eh...

— ¿Dónde está?

Era mejor decirlo, sí.

— Pues...verás...¡papá fue al club a buscarme y ocurrió un accidente! Sin querer, un hombre y él comenzaron una pelea y...

Pero se lo temía. A Severus Snape le gustaba pelear.

— ¡No me lo digas!

— Sí mamá. Está en la cárcel, con ese sujeto.

Pobre Severus. Pensaba Hermione; mientras buscaba su bolso y sus cosas. Tenía que sacarlo de allí antes de que muriera de tanto gruñir por estar encerrado.

Y Amelié, estaba en problemas.

* * *

><p>Otro de mis locos sueños SSHG. Espero les guste. Saludos y besos.


End file.
